Once upon a time in CATCF
by DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames
Summary: Fairy tale AU. In the kingdom of wonks, a death curse has been cast onto the land. Now, Veruca, Violet, Augustus, Charlie and Mike must head to the warlock's fortress, and break the curse. Story MUCH better than sumary, I promise. pairings should be obvious after a while.(DISCONTINUED)(RE-WRITING IN PROGRESS)
1. Chapter 1

_It is ready._ A mass of lights broke out, and the figure watched contently- with a joker smirk- as a cloud of bruised ash escaped the caldron and invaded the air.

 _Yes._ It thought. _The end has started._ _The curse of_ _cuppediorum_ _monstrorum will have their own flaws fight against them_ _._

"Come now, dear friends. We have a kingdom to rule, taxes to collect, punishments to give, and four brats to destroy."

With that, the figure lifted an arm, where a smaller, winged creature perched on. It let out a high-pitched cry, and soon millions erupted from the fortress, forest, river, and earth.

The figure smiled evilly, tapped his cane twice, and disappeared in a puff of purple.

* * *

 **(Ok, guys, this in when the real story begins. Enjoy.)**

Veruca Salt watched, attentively, as dozens of pairs danced around the room in perfect harmony. Even in such an amazing event, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was…off. And it probably wasn't the fact that she wasn't allowed to be in it. She looked around again, analyzing the ballroom. The queen was greeting different guests, too busy to notice and come shoo the 11 year old away. The food seemed amazing, but she dared not take it. She was better off hidden, observing with growing passion the happiness that could almost be seen twirling along with the ladies' gorgeous fancy dresses. Veruca looked down at her own beautiful outfit, put together with the help of her forest friends. The birds had been exceptionally generous with their aid.

She wondered if father would be proud of her now. Back in the day, when he was still around, Veruca got anything and everything she wanted. Being the only family the king had, and his only daughter, she guessed he wanted to give her the best of the best. Always.

"Hey, you."

A sweet- but somewhat rude- voice broke her away from the memory. She turned and saw another girl, maybe one or two years older than herself. This one had a gorgeous blue and purple dress, short, platinum blonde hair, and big, vivid green eyes that screamed "I am the winner and you shall never be as good as me." That could be argued with if the point was given for beauty.

Veruca may have been quite spoiled, but it was a fact- told by the magic mirror himself, whom she overheard- that she was the fairest of them all. Unfortunately, this never brought any good to her. After all, the only reason she had overheard the mirror was because he belonged to the queen; the woman who had potentially killed her father.

She turned her attention back to the girl. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes

. What time is it?" Veruca checked her pocket watch, which her father had given her.

"11:30. Why?"

The blonde girl bit her lip, and then sighed. "I need to leave at midnight, when this dress, and everything else, is going to go back to normal. My fairy godmother said so." Veruca couldn't help but notice the hint of disbelief when she said the last part. Fairies were real, of course. This girl should feel lucky to have one. "What's your name?" it took a while for her to respond. Could she trust this girl? Veruca didn't like that air of smugness and competitiveness that surrounded her. "Veruca Salt. Yours?" "Violet. Violet Beauregarde." Violet spoke with confidence, as if Veruca was challenging her to speak her name properly instead of simply asking out of politeness.

"Well, violet…I guess we should-"

Before she could continue, a scream ripped through the air, followed by the cries of the panicked guests. The two girls dashed for the entrance, where a crowd was rapidly forming.

"What's going o-"

Yet again, Veruca was interrupted by a shrill yell.

"THE CURSE HAS STARTED!"

This caused most of the ladies in the room to faint, and Veruca was very close to doing so as well. Even she, who was not allowed to leave the castle grounds, knew about the wicked warlock who threatened to cast a death spell over the kingdom of Wonks. Of course, most thought it was simply a joke. Not a single soul in the land expected him to go on with it.

Violet grabbed onto her hand and started digging through the mop of fancy dresses and suits. Veruca wished she hadn't. What she saw next was going to be forever burned into her mind, clouding her mind with nightmares and terror.

One word could describe the scene: death. A huge mass of purple fog was inching towards them, engulfing anything that stayed in its way. Citizens, trees, plants, and animals were all suffocated by the beautiful deadly mist.

Before Veruca could realize what was happening, her vision went black.

 **A/N: JUST A RECAP ON WHO'S WHO(FEEL FREE TO SAY IF I SHOULD MAYBE CHANGE ANYONE, CUZ MORE MINDS ARE BETTER THAN ONE.):  
** **VIOLET:** **CINDERELA**

 **VERUCA:** **SNOW-WHITE**

 **CHARLIE:** **MOGLI**

 **AUGUSTUS:** **ONE OF THE THREE LITTLE PIGS (TURNED HUMAN BY MAGIC)**

 **MIKE:** **PETER PAN (A LOGICAL VERSION OF HIM)**

 **WONKA:** **IT'S A SURPRISE!**

 **PARENTS:** **JUST THAT.**

 **THE BUCKET FAMILY:** **JUNGLE BOOK CHARACTERS.**

 **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME. LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW, SAY WHAT YOU LIKE/DON'T LIKE/LOVE/HATE.**

 **HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, guys! Its story time again! Plz leave a review.**

Augustus, the youngest of what once were the three little pigs, stared at the two ornate gravestones through beady, sorrowful eyes. Ever since he had been turned human in exchange to have his dear mother's life preserved, death had sounded as inviting as the smell of steaming, yummy mushroom stew. He could rejoin his brothers, Adrianus and Arnoud Gloop. He could rejoin his father, who died a hero. He would want that for his son as well, wouldn't he? But Augustus was not a hero. He was a failure. His mother could be heard crying day and night from across the kingdom, but to the humans, it was just another pig, throwing another tantrum. Like Augustus. He was actually crying, in fact, when he saw the smoke.

Bluish red ash rose like a towering giant awakening from a nap. And like a giant, it destroyed everything. Townspeople were screaming, destroying the cemetery peace. They ran around like headless chickens, trying in vain to get away from the nimble hands of death mist.

He, too, had heard of the warlock. The man was said to be the one terror the strongest knights, heroes, princes, fairies, and wizards could not match. He was also said to have an army of mutated orange, green-haired dwarves with bat-like wings, which were rumored to be made out of chocolate. Augustus himself never encountered one of them, and neither did he want to.

He dashed for the forest, away from the fog. If he had enough distance between himself and it, maybe he would be able to find a plan. But he wasn't smart like Adrianus or crafty and resourceful like Arnoud. He had chosen to make a house of straw, for goodness' sake!

In the middle of his troubled thoughts, however, Augustus failed to notice the large oak tree in the way.

After a clash that took down the whole plant, his mind blanked and his vision blacked.

* * *

"Hey fat boy, wake up!"

Augustus groggily opened his eyes and tried remembering what happened. The curse. The tree. He crashed onto it, didn't he? And then he blacked out. Like a bulb. The boy scanned the room, and focused on the two other residents. Two girls both seemed to be around his age, maybe one or two years of difference. Both were extremely beautiful, but the younger- curled brown hair, bright blue eyes,pale skin, lips as red as a rose- was with no doubt the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his whole entire life. The other one, maybe one year older than him, looked as mad as a bull. He guessed she didn't like not to be answered to. She was most likely the one that talked to him before.

"Hey, lump, do you hear me? I want to get out of here, and those buffy arms of yours would help a lot." The commanding voice confirmed his thoughts.

"Why aren't we cursed?" he asked quietly, finally realizing that he hadn't been affected in the least.

"Maybe we are out of the kingdom. When we blacked out it was around 11:35, and now it's…" the pretty girl paused to check an old, leather-clad pocket watch. "8:30 Am. It couldn't have taken so long for us to go anywhere still inside the land."

The blonde one sighed. "Right now, it doesn't matter. We can think about all of this as soon as we get out."

Just then Augustus noticed they were moving. he guessed he must've been out for pretty long, then. That crash really took a toll. but no use dwelling on that now. there were more important things to think about. like his mother. Was she OK? did the mist change her too much that he would not be able to recognise the pig that raised him, along with two others, and somehow always gve each and every one of them the same amount of love?

He touched the wall, and was surprised to find that it had a quite pudgy surface. Then it hit him. _Chocolate._ The whole room was made of it. He peeked out the tiny window, and saw a vast, amazing landscape of…nothing. The pig-boy backed away from the wall, then turned to the ladies.

"We are going to get out of here. Be ready to run." Without waiting for an answer- or for his common sense to catch up- he grabbed both girls in a hug and threw himself at the wall.

As expected, the force of the impact destroyed the chocolate wall completely. That _also_ meant that the three kids flung themselves at the ground, which might not have been the smartest way to escape without attracting the attention of the guards.

"They're escaping!"

Before Augustus could register what happened, they were surrounded by short orange creatures in full battle armor. From beneath their hulking helmets, crops of messy green hair tried to find their way out of the headgear. And one- no, two- obvious things Augustus hadn't seen before- the wings. Each guard had a pair of morbid, brown, insect-like wings. Where did he hear about them? then he felt it: chocolate. the amazing smell of chocolate was floating in the air, and it came from- it hit him: Oompa Loompas. A group of Oompa Loompa soldiers was surrounding them right this instant.

 ***gasp* what the hell just happened here? Will they be ok? Or will the oompa loompas almost kill them like in the movie? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Again, plz review cuz I love hearing what people think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In answer to the reviews(which take about one day longer to appear on the site than on my email, for some reason):**

 **Olivia: thank you so much! I will continue it, because this is apparently the best idea i've had so far. And as for Willy Wonka I'll give you a hint(I might as well be just telling you the answer): He is a villain that had his name in the title of his story.**

 **(1) Linkwonka88: in my opinion, silly is always awesome. and Wonka is the villain because i hate him.**

 **(2) Linkwonka88: TWO REVIEWS FROM THE SAME PERSON!I MIGHT JUST DIE OF HAPPINESS RIGHT NOW! but yes, actually, i bot the base for it from another story(When The Clock Strikes Twelve, by BlackVelvetNights.) that was based on that show. the idea itself was plain random.**

 **Artemis rogue: as you can see, i have! yes there will be pairings, because i cant have both mike and violet in the same anything without having them kiss. and verucaXaugustus is my second option.**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **the next chapter might(unfortunately, cuz thats when my favorite brat comes in) take a bit longer since i have tests next week, and i will ask for my english teacher to look over it.**

Oompa Loompas. Flying, orange, green-haired dwarves that were said to kill anything that moved. Surrounding them. Now Violet really wished this was all a dream. First, she had been told to go to the ball by a crazy fairy. Violet didn't think even the encounter with the Oompas could beat that in the weirdness scale.

 _Violet was scrubbing the floor and grumbling to herself about the lack of freedom, just like she did every time there was a ball her mother went to, when suddenly an old lady in a dress which was waaay too big and sparkly and had a pair of silver wings and a silver stick. Said lady waved her stick, and the floors, windows, walls, and everything else glowed. When the light subsided, the house was shining clean. Violet sent the woman a suspicious look, as if waiting for her to ask for payment, or to turn everything back to normal. But instead, she did something much weirder: started talking._

" _Hello, Violet. My name is Doris, and I am your fairy godmother…" she took a few cards from a dress pocket. "…and I am here to make sure you attend the big ball! Come on now, no time to lose!" and with a much-too-dramatic swing of the wand, Violet's shorts and tee-shirt became a gorgeous blue and purple gown. Another swing and gloves coated her forearms and hands. And yet another; Diamond earrings and necklace came in contact with her skin. In the next swing, sparks flew from the silver tool, and traveled in the air all the way to her hair. In the final swing, her uncomfortable worn out shoes were replaced by a pair of stunning, uncomfortable glass slippers. One could only imagine the damage that would be caused if she were to break them with one wrong step. She looked around, trying to figure out what was happening. The fairy's annoying drunk-sounding voice woke her up at once._

" _Oh, my! Violet, you look perfect…of course of you do, I'm the one who chose the dress after all! Oh, we must hurry! You cannot be late. Not for this!" suddenly Violet found herself inside a golden vehicle- A carriage, to be exact. Out the front, four white stallions pulled the pumpkin-shaped transport. She looked back at the fairy lady, who was standing outside. The woman took a deep breath, and the girl was 99% sure of what she was going to say next._

" _Violet, dear, I gave you all this for a reason. But for this to work there is something I need you to do…" 'Here we go…' violet thought. There's always a price._

" _What is it?"_

" _At eleven thirty you must find this girl" a vortex-like image appeared, showing a beautiful girl, probably no more than 10 years old. She had skin as pale as snow, icy, yet joyful blue eyes, and chocolate colored hair. "And get her to talk to you."_

" _Why?"_

" _I'm afraid I cannot tell you yet…but this reunion will lead you to happily ever after!" Violet heard of such place. It was said to be high in the mountains of an island called Neverland, and was guarded by a selfish, extremely rude immortal boy. No one that went there came back. Violet wondered why exactly that was. If she went, it would work. She was a winner, after all, no matter what others said._

" _What do I need to tell her?"_

" _Ask her for the time."_

" _And if she asks why?"_

" _Tell her that your fairy godmother told you that you must leave at midnight, when everything goes back to normal." Before she could question the woman further, violet felt the carriage move. She was heading to the castle._

"COCOA BEAAAAAAN"

Violet flew back to the present, where the Oompas was rapidly closing in on them. She did the first thing that came to mind: run. It wasn't easy to do so with glass shoes, though, and Augustus ended up picking both girls up and carrying them to a nearby forest. How such different biomes stayed right beside one another, Violet didn't know. Nor did she care. A loud yelp echoed, and it took her a while to realize that Augustus must've been hit with an arrow or something right on his rear end, thus causing him (and the girls) to fall off a very inconveniently slippery slope. A series of screams broke out, mostly from Veruca. After a few seconds of sliding, though, the slope ended and the three just glided at 90km/h on average forest ground. Once they stopped, Violet stopped and tried to hear whether the mini orange demons were still after them...Nope, not a sound. Probably decided they weren't worth getting dirty for.

An "oomph" sound made her turn her full attention to Augustus, who was...trapped inside a hollow log. How that large body of his even fit in there, no one could tell. Only his potato feet could be seen wiggling around. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Violet couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Don't worry; we'll get you out…somehow." She turned to Veruca, who was looking from the other end of the log, and suggested "Maybe if we break the log…?"

"Too risky. We could hurt him instead." The two girls continued to think hard about the situation, so hard that they didn't notice the small figure creeping around the bushes, watching the three children intently.

"I know how to help him out of the log."

* * *

He didn't mean for the two girls to scream and jump back, one of them slipping and falling on her behind. The other one- a beautiful girl with dark chocolate-colored hair, eyes as blue as the sky, lips as red as a rose, and skin in the same pale tone of a white lily flower- got over her initial shock, and then looked at him up and down. She came closer and crouched slightly. "My name is Veruca, and this is my friend Violet. What's your name?"

"C-Charlie."

 **CHARLIE CAME IN! OK, NOW I FINALLY CAN WRITE MIKE'S NAME DOWN IN THE STORY! SEE YOU SON, GUYS! try not to eat too much candy(i cant. its just impossible.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Response to the reviews:**

 **Linkwonk88: I was actually trying to make a connection to him being stuck in the pipe, but ok, then. And my version of Wonka is the 2005 one.**

 **Guest: me neither. But here he is!**

 **Suburbantimewaster(1): thank you, thank you, and thank you. Yes, they are supposed to be at the same ball.**

 **Suburbantimewaster(2): who knows? Rumplestiltkin** _ **does**_ **have his name in the title of his story.**

 **Suburbantimewaster(3): THANKS! I hadn't actually thought much about Charlie. And well, mike is (finally) here!**

 **so now that my favorite character is here(which means my favorite ship is here) I guess I'll be more excited about writing. YAY!**

Augustus did, after all, get out of the log. All they had to do with him was pushing another (smaller) log from the back, and pull the first one, like a syringe. It had actually been a pretty good plan…if he didn't end up falling into a giant puddle of mud. But he guessed being covered from head to toe in mud was better than being stuck in a log, especially with all those ants. He turned back to the other three to thank them, but realized that he didn't know their names yet. _Well,_ he thought, _no better time than now._

"I don't think I know your names yet." He said it more towards the brown haired girl, who beamed a dazzling smile. _Holy bacon….she's so pretty._

"I'm Veruca Salt; it is a pleasure to meet you…"

"Augustus. Augustus Gloop."

The other girl, the blonde, took over, as if not having the spotlight was a danger to her health. "I'm Violet Beauregarde. And that's… what's your name again?" the last part was headed to a tiny boy, probably nine years old, sitting next to a tree. He actually looked like a twig compared to Augustus.

"Charlie."

Veruca kneeled down in front of him. "Charlie, do you know what this place is?"

"Timeland. The monkeys said so. I was looking for the guardian. They said he could help me go back home. And they told me to find you guys. Two princesses and a ginger-haired boy. They told me I had to help you, and go back to them when we found the guardian." The three were taken aback. Not only did this boy talk to monkeys, but said monkeys told him to find and help them? Augustus looked up. It wouldn't be long before the sunset. Violet did too, apparently.

"We should find a clearing." She looked around, and then turned to Charlie. "Where are you staying?"

"Right there. I'll show you."

They followed the scrawny boy. Augustus took the time to look his companions over. The girls were decorated in mud, weeds and other nature products, though somehow that didn't make Veruca any less pretty. If anything, she was even pretti _er._ Violet was holding her glass shoes in her hands, and kept on muttering something along the lines of "stupid fairy godmother" and "should've just stuck around the dessert table." Augustus decided it would help pass the time if they talked. Plus, he didn't feel very comfortable going around with people he knew nothing about.

"So…Where do you guys come from?"

"Wonks" was the immediate response. _Oh._ Thankfully, Charlie came to his aid.

"I'm from the south, in the Nerope Jungle. You?"

"West coast. How did you live in the Jungle?"

"I've never met my blood family, but the bucket pack took me in as one of their own. Joe the bear is my best friend ever!"

"Ok, then" the four kids continued the trek to Charlie's shelter.

When they finally arrived, Veruca immediately lied down and fell asleep, followed by the Charlie and then Augustus. But Violet couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes _he_ appeared. A tall, skinny-as-a-twig man with a top hat and a tailcoat, and he would snap his fingers- to show the figure of a giant blueberry, and only seconds later she'd see the swollen face of her mother at the top. For as long a her eyes stayed closed, the citizens' state would haunt her. pumpkins, berries, nuts, but most of all: chocolate.

Deciding it might help to go around a bit, she stood up and left the vast clearing. When she felt that it wouldn't disturb the others, Violet started whistling. It was an old tune that her father had taught her before he left, when the two made duets almost every night, him whistling, she singing. _No._ she told herself. _No sad memories._

A shuffle from above called her attention. What if it was another Oompa Loompa? No, it would've attacked by now. She was so distracted thinking about it that she didn't notice the cliff edge. One second too late, she felt her feet slide and screamed, preparing herself for the painful drop…that didn't happen. Violet snapped her head upwards, where a metal…something was stopping her from falling. She couldn't see who it belonged to, though, and that worried her. It could be someone helping out of good will just as much as it could be a beast that would eat her alive.

A firm, yet somewhat gentle pull gave her the answer. A pair of glowing blue eyes that flickered with raw energy greeted the girl. In the dark, she couldn't see the rest of the figure, only the mini explosions of energy that came about every few seconds. Then she remembered: the others! How could she have been so stupid to scream knowing that it would wake them?

"I-I have to go." She took off, only pausing to shout over her shoulder "thanks for saving me!" that wasn't smart, since she ended up tripping on a stone and falling on her face. _Way to look attractive, Violet._ She stood quickly and dashed for the campsite, not even noticing the glass slipper that stood beside the stone. Or the figure that took it, glowing blue eyes never leaving the trail where she went to.

The boy analyzed the glass shoe, thinking about its owner, the beautiful blonde girl. He turned to a little person, no bigger than his palm, which hovered at eye level. "I'm going to get that girl, Mario. Or my name is not Mike Teavee." And with that statement, he rocketed up into the starry sky.

Charlie wasn't so sure he liked the others. Veruca and Augustus were OK, but Violet seemed…scary. And he still needed the guardian of Timeland, who could be nice _or_ mean.

"The legend says he lives in the middle of the forest, and that he is the one that keeps this place existing, along with an ancient oak tree. Like a life source. I didn't think it would be too hard to find him, since we're supposed to be the only other people in here." He had just finished talking about his story, up to the point where the Monkeys told him how to find the last member of the team.

"But you haven't found him." Violet said. Charlie suddenly remembered something; something important.

"About that…they said YOU were the one that would find him." he waited for this to sink in.

"WHAT?! How in Wonks am I supposed to find an immortal guy who gives life to an island?"

"Maybe it's just that you're the one that's going to spot him." Veruca suggested.

"but why-"

Charlie felt Veruca halt, causing Augustus to bump into her, and Violet to bump into Augustus, and finally Charlie bump into Violet. He heard someone make a _shhhhh_ sound. Veruca. "You guys have to see this." She kneeled down, and so did Augustus. That cleared enough space for the two remaining kids to stare at the sleeping boy. And what sat beside him.

Violet couldn't help but let out a gasp. Her lost glass shoe! _It's the person from the cliff_! Here he was, sprawled on a leaf bed right before her eyes. She examined his features for the first time; spiked up brown hair, and strange clothes: a black short-sleeved shirt and black pants. He wasn't very tall…or chubby, for that matter; he could easily have been as skinny as Charlie himself, if not more. But that wasn't all. The things that really caught her attention were the mass of blue light that he emanated. Every now and then, his form would flicker a little, as if he wasn't completely there. The other thing was his limbs. Right arm(his sleeve was pulled up a little), both feet, and up to his left knee, to be exact. These had a thin, cylindrical shape, completely out of proportion. She reached down and gave his shin a tiny touch. Cold metal. But who would have their body out of this? It was just…weird.

A scream cut her thoughts. Violet jumped back with the others, and saw he was staring at them. No- at _her._

 **I just realized that if i had changed the girls around, the storylines would've made more sense. oh well.  
**

 **just a question: what do you people think of a fairy tale series using the CATCF characters? i was thinking of doing that, so just gimme some feedback.**

 **Anyway,there you go! 1,369 more words for you guys! Reviews make me smile like an idiot and dance around like a five year old who just got a new toy, so keep 'em coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look who's back with another chapter!**

 **But first the answers for the reviews:**

 **LuckyDuck932: not going to lie. Your review made me almost run around the house screaming in joy(all reviews do, but that was even more). So THANK YOU! and i know this is not very relevant, but are you going to update your "drop your defences"fic? i absolutely LOVE IT!  
**

 **Linkwonka88: just saying: I love reding your reviews. And now that you mentioned it…he does seem kinda like astro boy, doesn't he?**

 **Guest #1: I must say I love this idea too. And that I'm also excited(those amazing little brats don't get enough love…) and yes, MikeXViolet is adorable.**

 **Suburbantimewaster: I was looking forward to this chapter as well. And (not trying to sound/seem rude here) I don't get what you mean by "certain liberties"…Anyway, you're another one whose constant reviews I love reading so much!**

 **Artemis Rogue: thank you! And here it is (finished double-checking it like two minutes ago)! I personally never really paid Peter Pan much attention…I was kinda busy looking at the villains.**

 **Guest #2: ohmygod…THIS MADE MY DAY! And here I was, thinking my fics were only read once! Thank you thank you thank you! Yes…I LOVE MIKE TEAVEE! AND MIKExVIOLET!**

 **On with the story…**

"Who are you?" that seemed like a good start…not that he didn't know the answer, of course. One of the bonuses of guarding a place was that he knew everything and everyone that stepped onto his land. That included name, age, nationality, blood type, and a review of their life so far.

Mike forced his eyes away from his future girlfriend (if he stayed around long enough to be able to call her that) and examined her companions. Augustus Gloop, the only remaining male of the Gloop family, turned human by a sorceress five years ago, all in the name of loyalty to his dear creator. _How lovely_ , He thought sarcastically. Next to him was her highness the princess, Veruca Salt. Hated by her jealous mother and forced to stay in the castle grounds, she was also the most beautiful girl that ever existed (so far). Lost her father at the age of 8, and befriended the courtyard animals. Squeezing his way to the front was Charlie, the wolf boy. Lost in the jungle at the age of 1, he was found by the Bucket wolf pack, who accepted him as a pup. Grew up in the jungle, has a bear as best friend, and a tiger as an enemy.

And then there was her. Violet Beauregarde. Her story was pretty similar to Veruca's but it still called his attention. Her father was a merchant before he passed away. Her mother wanted to keep her good image, so she fired all the workers and forced Violet to do all the chores while she went to balls and parties. Mike only took his eyes away from her when he realized his pixels decided to have a party. _Oh joy. Now I look like a freak in front of the girl I want to impress. "_ I asked you a question. Who are you?"

He looked especially at Charlie, the only one who'd heard of him. Maybe he could cut the kid and show that he already knew. That had got to impress Violet.

"Don't you know? The monkey said the guardian knows everything about everyone that comes here." _Killjoy. Who does that banana-obsessed freak think he is to go around telling people what I can and can't do?_ He thought, and then it struck him. What if he told the boy about _that_?

"Yes Charlie, I do. But it was better to say that than starting by 'Why are you freaks bothering me, wasn't-OW!" his sarcastic reply was (rudely) interrupted by a sharp pain on his left leg. ' _2 years, 1 month, and 15 days and I'm still not used to it'_ He thought grumpily as his left leg buckled and gave away. He sighed and started the slow and painful process of containing the blue mass that took place in his shin. Even if he was constantly glitching, whenever it happened in his robotic parts it always caused some kind of damage. Mike sighed and started moving the little blue lights around until they went back to their original places. He was well aware of the four pairs of eyes that watched, unblinking, from the corner of the clearing. It was embarrassing enough for him to accidentally teleport a few feet left. Right. In. Front. Of. Violet. Mike felt his cheeks heat up. _This can't be happening now!_ It was no surprise that his face burned when Violet kneeled down in front of him. Veruca piped up before Mike could die of embarrassment.

"Does that happen a lot?" _just every day for the last 2 years, 1 month, and 15 days._

"No, just sometimes. The teleporting's just when I mess up." the last part was an incoherent mumble.

"What does it mean?" he turned to Violet, who was poking his metal foot, probably trying to make it glitch again. Mike wished more than ever that he could feel that limb other than when it hurt. He wanted to answer. He really did. But he couldn't.

"I don't know. It just happens." violet took his hand (which probably made his face turn beet red) and pulled him up.

"So we found him. What do we have to do now?"

"Well, well, well. Look who's out of bed already. I still remember how it was the first few months, when you couldn't even sit up properly." A deep, teasing voice answered. The two girls and Augustus were confused, but Mike and Charlie knew exactly who it belonged to. The wolf-boy seemed thrilled, Mike on the other hand groaned. _Not him…_

"What do you want, Kofu?" the monkey just stared at him with an amused expression, before heading down to where the kids were.

"Mickey- boy!" he locked Mike into a bone-crushing hug that triggered an explosion of pixels to go out from his torso, causing him to fall to his knees once it reached his robotic arm. Charlie and Violet quickly bend down to help. "What in HEA was that for?" he demanded once the mess calmed down. The pain on his back didn't, though, so he settled for staying on the ground, though he really didn't like the two others dragging him to lean against the closest tree. The monkey was on the ground as well, laughing his pink ass off.

"Oops, I forgot it still happens" His tone suggested that he was not sorry at all. "To answer your first question, though, I am here because you have a quest."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean "it still happens"?" violet asked before Mike could get away with it. He just sent Kofu a load of faces begging him to lie. _Please don't tell them, please don't tell them, please don't tell them._ The monkey decided not to tell them after all. But he did send the boy a look that said ' _they'll find out sooner or later'_ Followed by a devilish knew he'd embarrass him, but he still preferred if the beans were spilled later. They'd pity him if they knew, and he hated pity more than he hated wearing colors.

"Oh that. Little Mickey over there's got much too weak resistance when it comes to the glitching affecting his robotic parts. I remember when he first appeared to us, that tiny, scared little boy, trying to fight everything away with a stone. We linked him to the code, so that he'd be recognized by the island. But his soul was not originally from here, and the glitching started. I remember those first few months like yesterday. He'd wake up in pain, without enough energy to even stand up. We had to feed him, bathe him, and help him relieve himse-"

"That's enough Kofu! They got the image!" mike shouted, face as red as a cherry. He knew this was coming, so why didn't he think of a good comeback for it? _'Maybe because you thought he would cut you some slack, for a change'_ the others were clearly trying to hold their laugher. Mike sighed and turned to look at the glowing blue core tree. It was indeed why the glitching effects started, but not exactly like Kofu said, though he wished it was. He turned back to the grey monkey. "So what's the deal?"

* * *

Veruca knew she shouldn't laugh at someone's misery, but it surely was funny to see the monkey Kofu and "Mickey", as he called the boy, talk to one another. She let the joke go by and focused again on said monkey.

"You all know of the curse Wonks is under." He started slowly, serious this time. The five kids nodded. "There is a place, up in the highest mountains of Timeland, called Happily Ever After. HEA for short. That place is where the warlock's fortress is. You five kids have been chosen. You three." He looked at her, Violet and Augustus. "They took you here, didn't they? The Oompa Loompas." The children nodded, and Veruca saw "Mickey" flinch. Did the Oompa Loompas make him wear all that metal? Kofu continued before she could dwell on. "And you, the wolf boy. I have no idea how in HEA you managed to get here, but you did. That's good. And little Mickey here" he ruffled the boy's hair, which seemed to irritate him a lot.

"HEY!"

The monkey simply laughed. Then his face turned serious, almost sad. "He was destined for this since birth. It's a pity fate didn't go as easy on him as it did for you others."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked. Veruca had a sneaking feeling those two were going to get together. "Mickey" cut the old monkey before he could respond.

"That's none of your business. So you said we were chosen for something. What is it?" the animal smiled sadly.

"To fight the warlock, of course! But first, you need to get weapons. And better clothes." he aimed the last part at the two girls, who still wore their elegant gowns. Veruca smiled sheepishly. He turned back to "Mickey". "Can you walk all the way there?" the reply was an indignant "of course I can" the monkey jumped up on a tree before they could question him any further.

* * *

So far the conversation to whatever place they were getting the new things in had been going something like this:  
Violet: What's your name?

Mike: Mike Teavee.

Violet: What's glitching?

Mike: when the blue lights appear on my body

Violet: Why are you made of metal?

Mike: I'm not made of metal; I only have certain limbs which had to be replaced by metal.

Violet: why?

Mike: Because either I lost said limbs or had them injured beyond repair.

Charlie: How did you manage to lose a limb?

Mike: Being attacked.

Veruca: By what?

Mike: It's none of your business.

They were silent for the rest of the trek, until Mike stopped and signaled a beautiful tunnel of trees on the other side of a wooden bridge.

"I present to you…the fairy comb."

 **Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Just cuz I like knowing stuff about people every chapter will end with a random question.**

 **So question #1:**

 **Who do you think would be the cutest in a sickfic? (I think mike)**

 **Attention: WONKA DOES NOT COUNT CUZ I HATE HIM. And cuz this is only about the kids.**

 **Have a good day/night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**In answer to the reviews:  
Linkwonka88: Aw, I like Regina…but I really started to hate Mary Margaret…**

 **Guest#1(plz put your real name/something other than 'guest' next time): Thanks, and yeah, those two would probably be the funniest.**

 **Guest#2(look at the previous answer): Congratulations, your comment is just what made me get down and actually write this. So thanks, I guess.**

Branches, light, trees, cottages, more light. That was all Augustus saw. Tree trunks with evenly placed holes going up in them and branches being weighed down by rows and rows of little cottages; dozens-no, hundreds! - Of bright, fist-sized, winged creatures flew around, some stopping to stare at them (Augustus swore he saw two of them look sadly at mike before one of them swooshed down to give him a peck on the cheek, at which said boy groaned), most just passing by. Augustus admired the little city. A circular clearing, the trees holding up the cottages going around it; in the middle stood a large-larger than the others- oak tree with a door carved into it. Veruca's hushed whisper woke him from his analysis.

"Did you see the way they're looking at him? They look sad." She titled her head at Mike; a curious expression was carved into her pale features. Augustus focused on a few of the fairies, and indeed, they had the same face his mother did when his father died. Pure sadness.

"Yes…maybe it has to do with the things Kofu talked about. He said Mike couldn't even stand up sometimes because of the…thingy thing"

"Yeah, maybe that's it."

They kept on walking, until Mike stopped in front of the center tree, and opened the door. Since he was at the back, Augustus couldn't see what was going on, but from the gasps the others were breathing out, it was good. He pushed his way to the front and his piggy eyes widened to three times their normal size. A portal to a wooden mansion; with a legion of fairies soaring and diving around in it.

"Come on" Mike said in a bored tone of voice before passing through the portal. The others followed him, Augustus in the rear.

"Ok, now all we need to do is change clothes and-" a dozen or so fairies came down to wrap the metal cased boy in a collective hug. He sighed, gave them all little pats, and waited for all of the tiny pixies to flee. "And then we have to trace a plan. Any questions?"

Charlie raised his hand.

"What?"

"Why don't you like it when the fairies hug you?" the 9 year old asked quietly.

"Because I don't like ant form of physical contact whatsoever. Now, are there any important and relevant questions, anyone?"

Violet smirked before raising her hand as well. Mike seemed cautious to address her.

"What is it?"

"So what would happen I did this?" she locked him into a hug, causing the boy to turn red. Augustus didn't know what that meant. Maybe he changed color every time other people touched him? In any case, it was kind of funny to see the two oldest members of the team interacting with one another.

"Ok, ok. Can you let go of me now? We have stuff to do." For some reason, Mike didn't sound eager to part from Violet. But she let him go, and the group of five started walking again.

 **(Time skip to when they've each been assigned a fairy to take them to change)**

Augustus didn't know why the clothes were so comfortable, but they were. He didn't know a lot about fabrics and clothing materials, but he did know that wool felt a lot different from this. When he asked Blinky, the fairy that showed him his new outfit, what it was made of, the only answer was a series of blinks. Yup.

His clothes were simple, but very strange: A sweater of some kind that had two intercalating colors: red and white. An odd-feeling pair of pants that only reached down to his knees, and

When he walked into the hallway, the first person he spotted (even before the fairies) was Veruca. She looked amazing, even with clothes almost as curious as his, if not more.

She was porting a fancy looking fur coat over a short pink dress, white tights, and black shoes.

"You look good in these clothes" he offered shyly

"Thank you. So do you, Gus." Augustus felt happy hearing the nickname, especially when it was created by her.

"So, what was it like in your home?"

"I wasn't allowed to leave, ever. My mother was jealous of me. My father died, and since then…she's been an evil queen, and not just for me; I've heard rumors that our whole part of the land was plotting against her." The girl looked down sadly. Augustus put a hand on her shoulder, to let her know he'd always be there when she needed him. That was what friends did, wasn't it? So he would be the best friend she ever had.

"My father died as well. My two older brothers did too. Their names were Adrianus and Arnoud. I miss them a lot, because we used to do everything together." A lone tear rolled down his cheek, and Veruca gave him a friendly hug.

"What are you two talking about?" they turned to Charlie, who had just come through his own dressing room. He was by far the oddest one of the three. A yellow patterned shirt under an intricate sweater, brown pants, and black shoes.

"Our families. What is yours like?" Veruca asked sweetly. Just as sweetly as she had talked to Augustus himself. How come Charlie got the same amount of attention as he did? Augustus decided it would be better if he learned something about the other boy before judging him.

"Well, my mama is a wolf. She took care of me since I was a little baby. Joe the bear always plays with me in the forest! We go bug-hunting and pebble-throwing!" the little boy said excitedly. Then his face turned serious. "But there's this tiger called Slugworth that's always trying to hunt me down. But George and Josephine always protect me from him."

The older kids joined them a few minutes later. Violet was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt of some kind and a pair of pants in the same color and fabric. Mike was probably the only one who was completely comfortable with the change of clothes. He was wearing two shirts, a long sleeved red one layered over by a black short-sleeved one. His black pants were made of the same material that Augustus's one were. The pig boy noted that Mike had taken the time to style his hair in a different way from before, making it spike up at the front even more. He gave the fairies a small approving nod, and motioned for the others to follow him. They entered another room, where Kofu was waiting for them. He sent Mike a smirk.

"My glad you finally changed out of those pajamas."

 **(Time skip to after they've placed a map on the table)**

The fastest would be going out through the fifth gate, then through the Last Words Caves" Mike said, tracing a route on the crumbling yellow paper with his skeletal metal finger. "The guys like having me around, so it won't be a problem for us to spend the night there."

"No problem, except for the fact that the place is crowded with Oompa Loompas" Kofu frowned at the paper. Mike looked irritated.

"They got the LWC too?!" He asked exasperated. "But that's like the best trade point in the land!"

"What exactly _is_ the Last Words Caves?" Violet asked, stepping forward.

"Hook and his mates like to hang out around that area. The girls of the crew just love when I go there, for some reason" he seemed annoyed at the last part. And so was Violet. Charlie's hand launched up, but he didn't wait for permission to talk this time.

"Who's Hook?" he asked curiously.

"A pirate I know. He found me on his way here. The only reason I'm connected to this place in any way is because I got lost during a fight they had. Then the fairies plus Kofu found me and here I am."

"And hopefully it's here that you'll stay. Now, we might be able to get the Hornsnozzlers to distract them while you kids get to the hideout"

"I'll send Hook a message so they know we're coming." He turned back to the kids "You leave tomorrow at dawn. The sun is almost setting and you need to find weapons. The fairies will take you there."

And so, the five children headed off, Mike and the fairies at front.

 **I was going to add a bit more in there, but decided 1, 412 was already a bit too much.**

 **Special thanks to the "guest" Victoria, for giving me the idea for the name "Last Words Caves"**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE YOU MUST READ:**

 **I'm doing two drawings for each for my CATCF stories: (this one) and "Stuck". You guys can choose two scenes from each story and tell me which ones you want in the reviews.**

 **So, taking this opportunity, this chapter's question is:**

 **If you could choose two scenes from this story for me to draw out, which scenes would they be?**

 **So send me reviews or I probably won't be motivated enough to write another chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Only 2 reviews? C'mon people, motivate me!**

 **Victoria: yup I did! Thanks!**

 **Linkwonka88: Aww thanks! I don't really know what the second part is really about but yay! And thanks! I was trying to make most of the characters in the movie into fairy tales, but there are some who I can't find a character to take the place of (captain hook). Ok, then (As soon as I get satisfied with the horrible way I draw anatomy)!**

When the children got into the 'weaponry', as Mike had called it, Charlie's jaw fell to the ground. Rows and rows of wooden shelves lined 2 of the 4 walls in the massive place. In the far wall, dozens of different deadly-looking weapons hanged. Knives, sticks, fans, swords, and every other battle supply imaginable were in that room alone.

"Now we just have to each choose one. Go on, kidies" Mike said in a monotone. Violet instantly dashed off to the far wall, dragging the metal boy with her. The three children that were left just looked at one another. Charlie remembered something he had wanted to ask the two of them.

"How old are you guys?"

"11" Veruca answered in the same sweet and innocent tone as always. "How about you, Gus?"

"…12" Charlie thought Augustus seemed confused about his own answer, as if he had a completely different way of counting his own age.

"But you're as tall as Violet, and you managed to carry both of us" Veruca commented, impressed. Augustus turned a nice shade of red. A shout from the other side of the room made the three kids jump.

"So, are you just going to stand there or what?" the turned to look at mike and Violet, who had clearly been the one who called out to them. She was holding one of the long sticks Charlie had seen in the shelves before. Mike seemed to be instructing her on how to use it, showing a few moves with a different stick.

"Need help?" Mike didn't seem eager to help them find the perfect deadly weapon. Regardless, Charlie was happy the boy decided to help anyway. He doubted that he (Or Augustus and Veruca) would be able to choose by himself. He doubted that that he could even _think_ about _holding_ some of them!

"I-I think so, if that's ok with you"

"It's fine, you guys are the guests" the other boy walked up to them and looked at the three up and down. Charlie couldn't help but feel intimidated by Mike's steely gaze. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Mike spoke, looking at Veruca.

"Well, you're probably the easiest one to find a weapon for, since you're a lady, so I know you should get something easy to lift and move…" he motioned for her to follow him, and then called over his shoulder "Violet, you're a girl as well. Help me out with this. Charlie and Gus, just look around and see if you like anything" the blonde girl followed them of the back of the room, leaving the 10 and 12 year olds to just stand awkwardly in front of the double wooden doors. Augustus took the initiative and started walking towards the wall on the right, where he started examining the sharp objects that lay before him. Charlie followed the boy, and examined the options.

An axe? No, too heavy and clumsy. Sword? Too…sharp and scary. Charlie, growing up in the jungles, had never really used anything from metal. The only "weapons" he had ever used were sticks, stones, or flaming sticks. He looked around the room and something caught his eye. Something buried in a bag at the corner of the weaponry which the boy hadn't noticed before. He ran to said bag, stuck his arm in, and pulled out the object. It was a Y shaped wooden…thing, with an elastic cord attached to the top edges. In the middle of the cord was a leather piece. Charlie stared intensively at the object. He had no idea what it was, or how to use it, but somehow it felt perfect in his hands, as if that was where it belonged. A voice woke his from his thoughts.

"Do you like that one? It's used more as a toy, and not very useful in battle, but I guess it would suit someone like you" he turned to see mike and the girls. Violet was still holding the stick, and Veruca had two Pink and silver…things.

"What is it?" he asked the metal clad boy.

"A slingshot. I'll show you how to use it. Here, look" Mike took the 'slingshot' from his hands and dug around the bag where Charlie had found the object. Finally he found what he wanted- a stone. Then he positioned himself, put the stone to rest on the leather piece, grabbed the sides of said piece, and pulled back. After about three seconds of aiming, mike let go and the stone went flying until it hit a target which was stuck to the wall near the ceiling. Perfect shot. The four other kids applauded him, including Augustus, who had just come to see what the talk was about. Mike only grumbled in response, but Charlie could see a hint of pride and satisfaction in his eyes. Mike turned to him and held out the slingshot.

"Here. So, do you think that's the one?" Charlie thought about it for a second. It seemed rather easy to use, and was better from a long distance, which he was perfectly ok with. He nodded eagerly at the other boy and took the 'toy' from him. Mike then turned to Augustus, the only one besides mike himself that didn't have a chosen object.

"Did you find anything? At all?" Charlie pitied Augustus at that moment. Mike's gaze was seriously scary. In fact, the whole of mike was scary, what with his out of proportion metal limbs and strange 'glitching' problem. The fact that he was an immortal guardian didn't do anything to help, either. Finally the 12 year old responded.

"Sorry, no. it's just that I don't really know where to start…could you help me, please?" Augustus tried at what seemed to be a small pleading face. Mike sighed and ran a hand over his face, deep in thought, then looked back at Gus.

"Well, you're strong, I can see that-"

"He's very strong. He even managed to carry both Violet and I at the same time yesterday" Veruca interrupted with a prideful smile.

"We could make some use of this. Not a sword, because you'd be too clumsy with it," Augustus's cheeks turned pink at that. "I don't think you'd be well off with something too sharp, so maybe…"Mike seemed to suddenly get an idea "Come here" he didn't wait or look back to see if Augustus was following him or not (which he was).

Mike led them to the other end of the room, where he pulled a big wooden hammer from the shelf. It hit the ground with a _thud_. Mike looked back up at Augustus and motioned to the bulky thing.

"So, what do you think?" Augustus just stared at the weapon unsurely, and then picked it up with absolutely no effort at all. He turned it around in his hands, then smiled and nodded at mike.

"That's the one"

"Ok, then, now we just need you guys to learn how use them. To the training room we go!" Mike didn't show any emotion at all while saying that.

 **They've got weapons!**

 **Special thanks to DemonicGirl666 (DemonicEntity666 in DeviantArt) for helping me decide the weapons (I used the ideas she had for the girls) for each character.**

 **Next chapter: They go to Last Words Caves (DAM DAM DAAAAAM)**

 **PLZ REVIEW OR I'LL BE VERY VERY VERY SAD!**


	8. Author's note

**I need help!**

 **What kinds of rooms do you think a fairy mansion (the fairy comb) would have?**

 **P.S: The sooner you answer the sooner an update will come.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Response to the previous chapter reviews:**

 **Linkwonka88(1): Actually I've just decided who he'll be. Whether it's one of your suggestions or not, I guess you'll have to wait and see.**

 **(2): really sorry, but I didn't get the boy link adult link thing.**

 **Demonicgirl666: thanks! You do know you can just tell me who you think he is by PM, right? Anyway, I'll just say thanks again because your review is just that sweet. I've read the draft, and it really interested me. I hope to read more of your fic soon as well! And you're pretty much my first option to go to when I need help with the story (this** _ **does**_ **have to do with the fact that you're almost the only one who's not a guest)**

 **Victoria(1): I felt like I wasn't focusing enough on them, and HERE IT IS!**

 **(2): I'm glad you sent this second one cuz I was going to scream (caps lock?) at the person who signed as guest.**

 **(3) Writer's block.**

 **Response to the Author's note review:**

 **Coolestusernameever: (I agree that it is the coolest username ever…damn you) I will put up another chapter of Suck, but I'm kinda alternating between the two stories, so yeah.**

Even after six (surprisingly short) hours of sleep, the exhaustion from all the fight practicing in the training room from the night before didn't fade a single shade in Augustus. The dream he had didn't help anything either.

Even if he was the largest and probably strongest, he was sure he had been the worst student; all confirmed by the disapproving looks Mike sent him all throughout the training. He was pretty sure the metal boy hated him. When he voiced his theory to Veruca, she said that Mike was probably just grumpy, and she had a pretty good point for it. After all, Mike _had_ done the 'glitching' thing twice, both times falling to his knees, and in the second time Violet and Kofu had insisted in dragging him to a bench so he could sit down. Augustus couldn't help but notice the resemblance. Given the little he had seen of the other boy, Augustus had already gathered that Mike:

Was very proud

Didn't appreciate needing help

Was very impatient

Seemed to have absolutely no patience with anyone, except maybe Kofu and Violet, but Augustus guessed it was because she was the only one succeeding to carry a fight with him for more than 5 minutes.

And that was pretty much it.

He looked around the bedroom he was assigned to before he dragged himself out into the hallway. Dark wooden walls on top of a light wooden floor that mirrored a ceiling in the same shade with a cozy looking lamp hanging from the middle, a bed too big even for him. Even though he had only spent a single night in there, Augustus was pretty sure he'd miss his room in the fairy comb.

Sighing, he half walked; half slid down the massive wooden (where did they even get this much wood?) hallway, multiple doors to his left and right each with a more confusing label than the previous one.

"Pixie Dust Making room"

"Training Room" (He had come to despise this particular wooden door since the previous day)

"Beauty Room"  
"Animals Taming Room" (He winced at reading the label for this one)  
"Pixie Hospital and Burns Centre"  
"Non-Pixie Hospital and Burns Centre"  
"Rainbow collecting Room"

"War Celebrations Ball Room" _'…what?'_ was his only thought.

That was the last one before he a) reached the end of the hallway/corridor and b) heard Veruca's pretty voice ring out from behind him.

"Good morning Gus! Mind if I accompany you to the breakfast place?"

He blushed slightly at the sound of the given nickname. He smiled bashfully back at her and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

She flashed him a pearly white smile, grabbed his hand, and then pulled him past the (wooden) doors that led to the vast (wooden wall-ed and floor-ed and ceiling-ed and furniture-ed and detail-ed) eating room.

They spotted Violet, Mike, and Charlie at the only table fit for human beings, near the opposite end of the gigantic room. They seemed to be just about to sit down to eat. Augustus noticed Mike's foot was glowing blue, and the boy was frantically trying to arrange the 'pixels' as he had called the blue masses. There was a glowing dot of light floating beside the limb, occasionally diving down to help out.

"It's a bit heartbreaking that he can never be 100%, isn't it? A lot of skill, but not enough energy for it" he glanced at Veruca, who was staring sadly at the other boy.

"Yes..."

They joined the others at the table and started eating breakfast.

Just as they were about to leave, Kofu appeared behind them.

"Before you leave, there's something the fairies and I want to give to you. Bring out your weapons" they did, and the old monkey nodded to no one in particular. Or so it seemed. Groups of fist sized pixies formed glowing circles above Augustus's hammer, Veruca's iron fans, Charlie's slingshot, Violet's staff, and Mike's light sword. Then the objects were surrounded in glowing golden dust the fairies showered them in. when the light subsided, Augustus's eyes widened to three times their original size and his mouth formed a perfect 'o'. They were still the same objects alright, but now they were also shiny, looking good as new, and seemed to actually belong to each of the kids.

Violet's staff now had bold and brave looking lines and drawings which seemed to gravitate towards a ribbon wrapped around the middle section of the stick (made of wood, by the way). On it was a golden rectangle and inside was a symbol that resembled a shoe that looked like Violet's own glass one in the same shade of blue as the rest of the fabric.

Augustus's hammer also had lines and streaks flowing about, but instead of being brave and bold like Violet's, his were shy and confused, yet very strong in some way. They ran and dashed, and like the girl's, seemed to be drawn towards a muddy brown ribbon with three golden symbols. His symbols looked like three golden pears -his favorite fruit- beside one another.

Charlie's slingshot and Mike's light sword also had the same new designs, and they couldn't be more different from each other. Charlie's weapon now held a confusion of good intentioned, friendly lines, while Mike's sword was crossed with rebellious, mature ones. They both had gotten golden symbols and ribbons too; a golden bird –maybe a dove? - On a light blue ribbon for Charlie and a golden set of blocks (that reminded Augustus of how his town looked like when he stared at it from the top of the hill near his human home) with a lager rectangle on top, all set on a fiery red ribbon.

Veruca's iron fans probably had the biggest transformation. Instead of the plain, basic hay-colored fabric that was once stuck in between the blades, now there was a beautiful sparkling pink fabric. The blades held lines like the other children's weapons, and hers were very confusing. They were a mix of demanding stokes and gentle streaks. Her pink ribbon wasn't wrapped around the weapon like the others' had. Instead, hers was hanging from a metal ring hooked to the base of each of the fans. On it was a silver shape that reminded Augustus of an apple.

They thanked Kofu and the pixies for the gift, and proceeded to follow Mike and Sonic (as Mike had called the pixie) as they headed for the fifth gate, and from there to Last Words Cave, where they'd pass the night with a bunch of pirates, and from there to Happy Ever After, where they'd fight, probably to the death, against a warlock who had completely killed their home. Just the regular trip with friends.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO LINKWONKA88, VICTORIA, AND DEMONICGIRL666 FOR HELPING ME WITH THE NAMES FOR THE ROOMS...even if I didn't use some of their suggestions.**

 **Ok guys, my holidays are just over and I'm going to have tests and (probably) a lot of homework. So updates won't be as frequent (not that they are very frequent right now)**

 **Have a nice day/night!  
**

**QUESTION: what do you guys think the rectangle in violet's ribbon means?**


	10. Chapter 9

**FIRST: I'll just have to say I'm really sorry for taking so long. You see, writer's block kinda struck me down, and I got busy and lazy…yeah, BUT it's here now, and that's what really matters now, isn't it? Yes it is.**

 **RESPONSE TO THE REVIEWS:**

 **Demonicgirl666: yup, it's sonic the fairy. And nope for both. I've already answered the part in the parenthesis on DA, so yeah. And I'll do my best!**

 **LinkWonka88: ooooh. Lots of people mentioning Legend of Zelda. I might actually search more about it if I'm not too lazy. Well that is bad and good bc then I get to say it!**

 **Victoria: it does not have any connection to him or the others. But yes, the symbols are supposed to resemble the personalities. Here we have three months(with three tests, two works, and the qualibonus) three times. We just have little breaks in between. and you actually guessed: writing helps a lot when I'm not in the mind to study…or do anything else. Also, I miss writing a lot of things in English, so it helps there too. And did i? oh god…**

" _When you fight him, I don't want you to kill him. Knock him out and capture him only. We don't know whether the spells he cast will undo themselves if he's gone or not_ " Kofu had pulled him away from the others and asked this. Mike understood, even if only a little bit. If they even got as far as the HEA Mountains, he wouldn't want to kill off the only person- or being- capable of turning all the death spells off. But he couldn't shake the feeling that Kofu wasn't telling him about something. He felt as if there was another reason Kofu did not want them to kill he-who-shall-not-be-named **(-until-a-few-chapters-forward)**.

Shaking off the thoughts, Mike concentrated again on getting past the thick jungle that was the Trickster's Path. While exploring the island when he was younger, he had come across this trail. Being a little kid, he was of course attracted to the bright yellow brick path, and decided to follow it. After a few minutes of getting nowhere, he decided to go back to the mansion. Not a single second passed after that thought, and the brick path shortened until it ended in a jumble of trees right in front of him. Curious, he pushed a few of them aside and fell on his butt. In front of him was the 13th gate, which was the one he used the most due to it being closer to the places he went to the most. After trying a few more times using different locations, Mike had already taken on a habit of using the so-called Trickster's Path to get anywhere he wanted. He even thought about using it to get to the HEA, but the place was too clogged up with the warlock's dark magic for the yellow bricked path to work its way there.

Mike smiled at the memory. Truth was, even if he _was_ grumpy most of the time, it usually was because of that nagging little feeling at the back of his head, so small yet sometimes so great, that told him he was lonely. He had all the fairies, plus the pirates, plus Kofu and the rest of the monkeys, _plus_ the wide and wild variety of strange creatures the island had to show, yes, but over the years they seemed to have gotten so used to having him around, plus the fact that he wasn't an adorable drooling toddler anymore, that everyone seemed to start giving him less and less attention.

In the start, everyone would huddle around him every second of the day, every day of the week. They'd play with him whenever he asked, and they'd give him too much food and drinks. They'd take him all around the place. Then, of course, he started to grow, just like every human being does. He actually didn't even know whether he was a human being or not. When he asked Kofu what kind of being he was (in toddler language), the monkey just said he fit into the 'half-way' group. Even now Mike still didn't know what that meant. Back to the original topic, he grew. And just like everyone else, when he started growing, everything he did was less and less impressive. Over time, they seemed to just completely forget about him. There _were_ some guys who didn't, though. Kofu, Sonic, and a few of the fairy godmothers (he didn't really count them, since they just had to make clothes for him; therefore they _had_ to remember him.)

Violet's voice woke him from his thoughts.

"Soooo, where are we going, exactly? This path looks like it never ends!"

"Every path has an end. It's just that you can't see this one's." a voice came from nowhere in particular. Everyone save for mike and sonic gasped and started looking around frantically, trying to locate the source of the voice. Mike felt the familiar weight on top of his head, causing a glitching wave to run down his body. Except it didn't hurt. Chessie was feeling generous today.

"Oh, hello, Michael"

"It's mike."

"No, it's Michael, it's just that you don't know it"

Mike tilted his head upwards slightly and was met with an overly large grin that belonged to a fat, green-and-blue striped cat. Chessie just blinked, that one trademark grin never leaving his face. The cat jumped into the air, disappearing in the process. The other kids gasped as he re-appeared on Veruca's shoulders. He purred loudly, while Veruca was literally shaking in fear.

"this one's very powerful. I like her energy. I would not mind being a pet if she was the owner. Oh, but you have a very important task to fulfill…"

"you can decide this later. We have stuff to do. Go back to wonderland and tell the hatter I said hi." Chessie only nodded and disappeared into the air once more. Mike had already turned around at this point, so he didn't notice that something was wrong until two voices screamed the name 'VERUCA'.

Veruca looked around, trying to regain her surroundings. It seemed she was in a forest still. Not as thick as the path they had just gone through, but still thick all the same.

She stood up, brushed all the twigs, leaves and dirt off of her pink dress and fur coat, and started walking towards a random direction. It wasn't long before she found the cottage. Just looking at it made her feel tired already. Without thinking about what she was ding, the princess just walked in, went up the stairs, and lied down on the bed. She was too tired to notice that she had to slouch to get through the door, or that she had to push the seven tiny beds together to make it fit her. She just closed her eyes, and dozed off. By the time that 14 little feet walked into the house, she was already in a deep slumber.

Violet didn't know what to think of the Last Words Caves. It certainly suited the name, as it seemed like the perfect place to die painfully in the hands of the ruthless Bubble Men. She didn't know what to think of them, either. When she heard they were pirates, she thought they were merciless and evil. Then Mike said the capitain himself had taken care of him for quite some time, which changed her description to nice and caring. But when the four kids (since Veruca had disappeared with the smiling cat, and Mike said "Chessie" probably believed that he had a good reason) finally arrived at the LWCs, Violet had her mind blown (again). They weren't merciless, caring, evil, or nice. They were _loud, disgusting,_ and most of all _stinky._ In their defense, they _did_ live in a giant cave that had pretty much everything except the ground coated with a sticky, pink thing. Mike told her it was called 'chewing gum' and that it was actually why the Last Words Caves were called the Last Words Caves. He said that it was kind of addicting to chew. Violet had actually decided to try some, and true, it was addicting. It was like she _couldn't_ stop chewing it. Just like when she first started doing millions of other things, Violet was sure she could win a contest with this so-called 'chewing gum'. If someone decided to hold a contest for chewing for some weird reason, anyway.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the face of captain Hook materialized in front of her own. He had a drunk and overly large smile on his ageing face.

"Hello, mate! You're the girl Mike brought slong with him, right? I heard Chessie got the richie. We haven't been formally introduced. My name is Captain Hook, Leader of the Bold Bubble Men and Mike's first babysitter! Would you like some rum?" she accepted the offer, laughing at how Mike (who was standing just a bit to the side talking to Charlie and an old men that seemed faintly familiar)'s face turned red as a strawberry when Hook teased him. Violet then realized she couldn't drink the rum with the gum still in her mouth. But she didn't want to let go of this one piece just yet. So she did the first thing that popped into her mind: secretly stick it behind her ear. And then she downed the mug of rum, already demanding more.

 **I'm not exactly satisfied with the last part, but at least I got to put the chewing gum in there. And a few invisible hints. And Chessie (he shall not have a big role in this, so don't get used to him). And the start of Veruca's spotlight. Yeah, I guess we're good.**

 **btw the rectangle in Violet's staff is a piece of gum.**


	11. Chapter 11

**RESPONSE TO THE REVIEWS:**

 **Linkwonka88:** **thank you! And yes, it's that Cheshire. Oh, I like the carton one…and well here it is! Well, since it's a fictional world AND a fairy tale world…alcohol doesn't exist cuz I said it doesn't. So yeah, it's safe. I might (MIGHT) have seen that line somewhere but forgot where…but I guess I'll have one of them say it…yes.**

 **22:** **lol thx! Good to know I'm not the only one who goes cray-cray when ppl update.**

 **Demonicgirl666:** **kkkkkk maybe next time. And thx! Ok then (I might've forgotten what that was about)**

 **With that done with, I present: Once Upon A Time In CATCF chapter 10!**

Veruca opened her eyes slowly...where was she? And how long did she sleep for? Her confusion increased when the sound of someone clearing their throat echoed throughout the tiny room. She looked to the side and saw a little person. No, two...wait, no. Three, four, five, six, seven. Seven identical little men. The only difference between them was the clothes. One wore red, the other black, and then yellow, white, pink, blue, and finally green. Their expressions varied a lot as well.  
"Hello, miss. May I ask what are you doing here?" Questioned the one with a friendly face in the white suit. Veruca was very grateful for his politeness. At least they didn't shout at her.  
"Well, it would be great if you gentlemen could explain where exactly is here." Chessie pretty much teleported her there, didn't he? Just like Mike had done the day before in the clearing.  
"You're in our house. Sleeping on our beds!" Accused the one in red, with the pissed out face. Veruca scooted away from him slightly, afraid that he'd attack her. She made an attempt to apology.  
"I'm terribly sorry. But I was sent here by Chessie and then I saw the cottage, and some kind of sleep spell took over. Is there any way I may make it up for you?"  
The seven huddled together and started talking in hushed whispers. Veruca couldn't make out what they were saying and that frightened her. What if they were finding ways to hurt her? They did look quite scary, anyway. She decided to ask them something to ease the tension.  
"My name is Veruca Salt and I'm from Wonks. Who might you be?"  
"Oh, that's right! Where have our manners gone to? Well, my name is Happy, and these are Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey. You say

Chessie got you here, didn't you? Well he probably has a good reason.

But may I ask where your parents are? And what are you doing away from Wonks?"  
"My father is dead, and the Queen is still in the kingdom, along with everyone else. I was kidnapped and brought here by Oompa Loompas. We barely escaped them before going to the fairy hollow. Mike was taking us to the Last Words Caves. From there we'd go to Happily Ever After to battle the sorcerer"  
The little men stared at her with horrified expressions. "Oompa Loompas?"  
She stared back, confused. Surely they were simply scared of the creatures, weren't they?  
"Yes, with orange skin and green hair. And big wings of chocolate. Why might you ask?"  
"Our brothers turned to the sorcerer's side when he offered them riches and luxury. We are very sorry about the attack." Bashful explained slowly.  
"You're...oompa loompas?!" The ten year old squeaked out. But how? These men were being polite and actually quite nice, while the other Oompa Loompas were mean and dangerous. Veruca suddenly wondered whether she'd pass through the tiny window if jumping was needed.  
"Please don't fret your highness. I assure you, we are nothing like our relatives" Doc said.  
"We very nice! And you pretty girl!" Dopey, the one in green, added. Veruca smiled at him and giggled.  
"So you've been sent by Chessie and were going with , huh? And to the HEA, even!" Happy mused.  
"The kid thinks he's so smart, but is stupid enough to go to the HEA when he knows he's got limits" grumpy grumbled. Doc nodded worriedly. Veruca looked at him. Maybe they could give her some information about the island, or the HEA, or even what really happened to her friend!"  
"Is there anything you've got that could help us in our quest? Anything would work. Tips, perhaps?"  
The seven men looked at one another and mumbled a bit. Then Doc stepped forward. "Well it depends on what you want to know about. We do have some information on Happily Ever After, from our relatives, but we don't know if they are trustworthy or not." The young princess smiled at them in her best "I totally trust you and would love to hear your secrets and never tell them to anyone" fashion. The Loompas smiled back and sat around her on the bed. Veruca really felt like throwing a tantrum. Her friends hadn't found her yet; maybe they weren't even searching for her!

And now she was stuck with seven old, tiny Men related to the creatures that ruined her best dress just one day before. And now they didn't even help her!  
"So what did they tell you?"  
"White magic is extremely powerful there. If any member of your team is a sorceress or sorcerer of some sort, it will bring a great advantage to the team. Chessie can detect these energies in people. Did he mention anything odd?"

Then she remembered something the magical cat had said when he landed on her shoulders. _"This one's very powerful. I like her energy. I would not mind being a pet if she was the owner."_

She repeated the words to the men, and they smiled.

"That's great! Though I wouldn't have that trickster as a pet even if I could. A little girl like you now? Trouble would be bond to stir."

"What do you mean, 'That's great'? I don't understand what you mean."

The men smiled at her again, almost in a scary way.

"You are a sorceress, your Highness. Which means you should be on your way now. Fate will give you the tools. But you need to get back to your friends. Quickly."

And so she did. Not before having a decent meal and a check-up from Doc, of course. Just as she was about to leave the tiny cottage, Dopey stopped her with a hug. The young girl kneeled down to return it, and heard a hushed whisper, just fanning by her ear.

"You need help, call us. We help."

She smiled at the green-clad oompa and gave him a little, innocent peck on the forehead. And then she went on her way. It was not long before she saw the now- familiar striped plump Cheshire Cat. And the little leather book he carried in his tail.

 **This is it for this chapter. No look at the rest of the team cuz it's especially for Veruca and Veruca only. Yeah.**

 **Ok guys, just saying: (WARNING: NOT FINAL) I might just put this story on hold, finish Stuck (which is almost done anyway) and then come back to it. Idk, just so I can fully think about one story at a time. I might (MIGHT) wait till Stuck is done to post the next chappie to Lil Ones as well. Again, idk. Just maybe. I thought you should know.**


	12. annoncement

**Ok guys, I know it's been ridiculously long since I updated this or any of my other fics, and since I promised myself I'd NEVER leave a story unfinished because I know how annoying it is when that happens, I'm planning on re-starting Once Upon A Time In CATCF.**

 **This is not only because I lost track of where I was going with the story, but also because I read it myself and decided that I can very much do a better portrayal of the characters' personalities.**

 **So I'm going to start planning it over again from the start, and I'll probably change the fairytale character each catcf kid is representing. Ideas and suggestions ARE NEEDED. So please send me reviews/PMs about who each character could be.**

 **And lastly: do you guys want me to delete this story and redo it or do you want me to keep both on the site? I won't have any use for this version later on and that's why I'm asking.**

 **Well, thank you for your attention and I hope to give you guys a story worth your time soon.**

 **-DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames**


	13. last note this time for real

**Hello readers!**

 **The reason I'm posting this additional note is because of a review I just got that caught my attention and so I want to share it with everyone else. I was from a guest who goes by the name of Bluecloud:**

" **Uh . . . Is it just me, or is Veruca being too nice? Great story otherwise!"**

 **YES. YES SHE IS. I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TYPING THIS! Seriously, I do.**

 **I wanted to share this with you guys bc he/she pretty much pointed out one of the main reasons why I'm re-writing the story:**

 **Bad interpretation of the characters.**

 **By turning them into know fairy tales, I pretty much doomed myself to change their personalities, something I can't easily forgive myself for.**

 **And this brings us to the informative news: a sneak peek of the re-written version! Well, not really. Just the main changes.**

 **Instead of being set in a world with known fairytale characters(ex. Snow-White) being substituted by the kids, this version will be more open and more fantasy-au-like.**

 **How? Now the characters are different creatures/beings that all live in the great Wonks.**

 **The overall plot is still the same: a wizard casts a curse, five kids have to fix it all, honor, lessons, fairies, kufu (I won't give up on this guy), pirates, blah blah blah.**

 **However, the way to fix it is different.**

 **The oompa loompas will remain as they are**

 **AND LASTLY BUT NOT LEAST:**

 **MIKE: (little) Demon (who cracked the system)**

 **VIOLET: Witch**

 **VERUCA: fairy princess (or just a fairy who just happens to be royalty)**

 **CHARLIE: either a satyr or a werewolf (werepup). Feel free to vote!**

 **AUGUSTUS: I really need help with this guy. IT'S SO HARD! I might make him a mud/rock troll or something of the kind.**

 **OK, last thing:**

 **Since I'm planning on writing a great deal of the story beforehand so the hiatus breaks don't happen again, I'll try to keep this alive until then through drawings on DeviantArt. I already have a few sketches and character design ideas.**

 **Anyway, my DA is DYPWCUS, so heads up for any OUATICATCF art I might post.**

 **OK THEN. I'M OUT. HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT.**


End file.
